Fairy Tail Academy
by Truthstar007
Summary: The characters in Fairy Tail are crazy, it's why I love them! But imagine putting these lot in a high school with all the teen clichés, romance and drama you can think of. This book is filled with pairings and references that will make your inner Fairy Tail geek jump with glee. Enjoy fellow FT lovers!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was lost in a book.

It had taken weeks and required endless hours of constant reading but she was finally at the last chapter. The story was so intriguing. Every sentence was so well structured, so utterly gripping that Lucy smiled just thinking about it. But the fact that she only had thirty pages left of the nearly three thousand paged book irritated her. Not because she didn't want to finish it, in fact it was the exact opposite. She wanted to complete the book so much she couldn't process any other thought and concentration had become close to impossible to acquire during her morning lessons. But her torture was nearly over, break was next and Lucy planned to make the most of it. Impatiently she stared at the clock and waited.

It had been three weeks since she had joined Fairy Tail Academy but already she felt at home. Lucy loved it here. Every hallway was full of life, every student had a purpose, every moment had a sense of enthusiasm to it. It was a great improvement to the empty, isolated estate she had grown up in. She would never go back to how it used to be, she doubted she could cope with it if that happened.

The bell rang. Lucy was out the door within seconds. Heaving the large, clunky book from her bag she rushed to find the final chapter, the last part before she could finally learn the ending after so much effort and time spent getting to that goal. Her mind began to block out everyone around her. For now it was simply her and the book, nothing more.

She roamed the corridors, trying to find the library while she read. The school was _massive_ and it was pretty clear she was going to need at least another month before she could go anywhere without hopelessly asking for directions or dragging her friends along to follow. Lucy had managed to make a few people like and accept her and even if they were crazy, friends were still friends and no teenage girl was going to get through high school without some.

_Besides, _Lucy thought with a smile, _everyone here's more or less insane._

"Luce sorry need to borrow this!" A rushed voice called out. Lucy felt the book being pulled out of her grasp. Standing there in shock she saw the salmon haired boy sprint off with her possession, closely followed by a small group of older guys.

Lucy felt her fists clench, "Damn it Natsu, what did you do this time!"

She ran after the craziest of her new classmates, rolling her eyes thinking about what stupidity Natsu had got himself in. It didn't matter, she was getting her book back. It was a well-known fact to Lucy that if you trusted anything with Natsu for too long, he would probably end up breaking or losing it. He had a destructive nature, Lucy made a mental note not to let him into the antique room if he ever came to the estate.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled down the hallway.

"Yeah Luce erm...I'm kinda busy!"

"NATSU! I need that book back!"

"Yeah can you gimme a minute while I get away from these pissheads!"

"Aw look at that, Salamander's got himself a girlfriend", the biggest of the group of pursuers joked. He had long raven hair, more studs than you could count and was at least three heads taller than Lucy. She shoved past him and caught up to Natsu.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Natsu grinned, "The usual..."

Lucy looked at him in disbelief, "You need to stop pissing off your roommates!"

"Well it's not like I'm trying to get them to beat me up! I thought Gajeels toothbrush was mine and-"

"Natsu!" Lucy sighed, "At this rate you're gonna end up getting yourself killed. You've been put in a room with a complete psycho and this is like the fifth time you've got on his nerve. You are so screwed tonight!"

Natsu shook his head and smiled, "Gajeel gets so angry at the most stupid things. I'm fucked...nice knowing you Luce."

"Oh my dearest friend don't die!" Lucy said sarcastically, "You must first give me back my book which you took for no reason."

"All part of the plan Luce."

"You never make plans!"

"I do! When in doubt, destroy-"

"Anything that comes into contact with you", Lucy finished, "Unfortunately my book can't be part of that."

She tried to grab the book off him but he pulled away, "Luce come on! If I give this back to you you're gonna bugger off and leave me stranded."

"Well what the hell can I do if I stay?"

Before Natsu could answer there was a loud noise from the two of them slamming into a wall. The pain was bad, but not as horrible as the realization they were trapped. Gajeel's group approached them slowly with angry faces, fists ready.

Natsu turned to Lucy with wide eyes, "This...is going to hurt."


	2. You Didn't Notice the Blue Hair?

"Well Natsu, it's not as bad as last time..." the school nurse smiled reassuringly. She was trying to find some sort of positivity in the two beaten down teens, "You only got _one_ black eye in this fight!"

Natsu, who was sprawled across a sofa in the room grinned, "Maybe it's a sign me and Gajeel are gonna be _best friends_."

"Come on Natsu let's face it. You're only friends in this world are me and your cat," the blonde girl muttered irritably. The nurse hadn't seen her before. She was pretty, seemed like a good student and judging by the way her eyes lit up in shock every time she found another bruise somewhere on her body the nurse guessed this was her first fight. That left one thing unclear.

What the _hell_ was she doing hanging out with Natsu.

"So what's the verdict?" Natsu sat up on the sofa, wincing while he moved, "Are we good to get back to lessons?"

She stared at him with wide-eyes, "You have bruised ribs, a twisted ankle and your face is a mess..."

"So?"

"Errm...so you're not going _anywhere _until I get you some ice and bandages!"

Lucy stood up, "Can I go?"

The nurse looked between the two friends in disbelief, "Why do you both want to go back to school!"

They shrugged. She would never understand the younger generation, "Well I don't really think..." Lucy's pleading eyes bored into hers, forcing her to give in, "Fine," she said reluctantly before adding, "But only because you're not seriously injured."

"Wait no! Luce don't leave me here!" Natsu moaned.

Lucy laughed, "Oh I'll be back and I expect a plan on how to replace my book."

"Pffft...It's not my fault Laxus decided to take my lighter."

"Then decide the book _you _took from me was the perfect thing to set fire to. Oh no, that wasn't your fault at all."

"I still don't get how he made the leather cover burn..."

"Natsu! Just...urrgh I can't talk to you right now," she walked through the door, "You're _going_ to pay for that book."

He sank further into the sofa as he heard Lucy's footsteps echo down the corridor, "Well Andrea, let's get this over with," sighing he slowly placed his ankle on the coffee table.

"You know my name?"

"This is like the fourth time I've been here...I've learned a thing or two."

"Well congrats on being the master of the nurses office," Andrea started tending to Natsu's ankle, "How did this happen?"

"Gajeel," he didn't need to say anymore for her to understand.

"Okay...so how did that girl get caught up in it?"

"That _may_ have been my fault..." Natsu looked down. He couldn't believe he'd gotten Lucy into a fight.

Andrea didn't look at him, "Careful there, don't drag her down with you. God...how am I gonna explain this to Makarov."

"Wait...you're telling Master what happened?"

* * *

><p>Attention seeking was not in Lucy's nature. It was bad enough that she was the new kid. Even worse that some students knew her family was nearly as rich as the blimmin' council. But walking into her chemistry lesson covered with bruises and cuts was the peak of what she had tried to avoid.<p>

Recognition.

Because after today, everyone in the school was going to know the name Lucy Heartfillia and that would only lead to people looking at her past. That, was something she couldn't control...and yet also something she couldn't afford to let it happen.

Helplessly she slumped down on the chair next to Levy, avoiding eye contact with the staring crowd, "Sorry I'm late sir..."

* * *

><p>"Please! Don't blab to Makarov!"<p>

"Natsu I'm a staff member. I have to report incidents where students are put in danger."

"But I'm fine!"

"No you're not. Besides I doubt you're going to get in trouble for getting hurt."

The teen crossed his arms and sulked, "Gajeel will think I went running to a teacher and make it worse."

"Even if that's true I still have to report it...not that I really need to. Makarov seems to know everything hours before anyone else."

"Fine", Natsu could see he couldn't change this and talking about it only made him angrier. The tension in the room was building up. Desperately he searched for something to change the subject, "Respect."

"Huh?"

"That's why I wanted to go back to lessons."

"I don't get it."

"If I walk back into class like nothing happened it would've given me some kinda respect from people."

"Hmm is that why Lucy went back?"

He smiled, "Nah, Luce is just a geek."

They were silent for a few minutes. Andrea carefully iced and bandaged Natsu's ankle. He'd never really cared about pain, at least not the physical kind. It was the humiliation, the embarrassment that bothered him. Silently, he swore if he ever found out which teacher was responsible for making Gajeel his roommate he'd kill them.

* * *

><p>"You were in a what?"<p>

Levy sat there, wide eyed as Lucy explained what had happened, "It's not _that _big of a deal I'm sure Gajeel beats up tons of people."

"Yeah but not a _girl_", Levy put on a dramatic face, "And I thought our gender was safe from the treacherous evil of the great Gaj-"

"Levy shhh!" Lucy giggled and nudged her to show the teacher was watching.

"I'm just _saying_", she whispered, "That Gajeel must really have it out for Natsu if he's prepared to start a fight in the middle of the school."

"Or maybe...he's just a dick and it's in his nature."

"Either way...when we tell our lovely red head friend what he's done there isn't going to be a single place in this whole damn school that will stop her beating the shit outta him!"

"Never heard you so violent."

"Well you haven't known me that long", she replied with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>Natsu could see Andrea smiling to herself, "Hey what's so funny?"<p>

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how you'd be the perfect practice patient for my daughter. She's always talking about how she wants to be a doctor and heal everyone. With the amount of injuries you're getting she'd be working full time!"

Natsu grinned, "I'll be sure to book an appointment if I ever see her."

"Oh you probably already have. She's in the primary division of this school."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Wendy," she was about to say something else when the phone started ringing, "Oh, let me just take that."

She grabbed her mobile and went to the other room. Natsu leaned back on the sofa and got out his phone. He'd been addicted to the game 'Dragon Born' for weeks now. It was an app created by Hibiki that had become a huge thing in the school. Nearly everyone played it and Natsu was one of the best. Just two more levels and he'd be able to master the move 'Fire Dragon Roar'.

Suddenly Andrea burst back in angrily and started putting on her coat, "I'm sorry Natsu I have to go."

"What happened?"

"That stupid teacher Macao let Carla out the office," Andrea stormed towards the door, "I swear that cat will do _anything_ to stay near Wendy," she paused and sighed, "You're pretty much cleaned up, just head back to your dorm and get some rest. I've gotta get to Wendy's history lesson before Carla jumps through the window again," she ran out and Natsu was left alone.

It would be stupid to go to his dorm. He was in no position to defend himself if Gajeel tried anything. Gray was out of the question too. If Juvia's gang found out he was sharing his dorm, well, not even Master Makarov would be able to stop their wrath. That left very few places he could go.

That's when he had his eureka moment.

* * *

><p>Lucy was tired. She'd had an awful day. On top of the fight she'd been assigned three essays and two huge projects on the most boring topics she could think of. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm and collapse on her bed. Exhausted, she didn't realize the door was open and when she did fling herself on the mattress it took a few seconds to realize something was underneath her.<p>

Natsu's muffled voice rang through her ears, "Hey _roomie_, how was your day?"


	3. He Can See You!

The word trapped wasn't really what Natsu would use to describe talking to his friends. But right now he felt like Gray and Loke had chained him to a roller coaster, threatening to launch it if he didn't answer their questions.

"So you're more or less living together now right?"

"Errm...I guess?"

"Are you going out?"

"What? Why would you even-"

"Have you...you know?"

"No! Guys can you fucking drop it?" Natsu sunk his head in an old history book they were meant to be studying from, "For god's sake you're worse than Levy."

Gray's head shot up, "That's right! I forgot Levy shares with Lucy. So you're living with both of them huh?" A huge smirk formed across Gray's face, "I can think of a few scenarios where that might be...interesting."

"Gray what the hell!"

Loke tilted his head slightly, "So is he going out with Lucy or Levy?"

"Neither!" Natsu glared at Gray, "And I wouldn't have to share with them if you didn't have a psycho stalker girlfriend."

"Hey she's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Wait a minute Natsu," Loke held his hand up, "Why didn't you just share with me?"

Natsu shuffled uncomfortably, "It's nothing personal...just Taurus creeps me out."

"What's wrong with Taurus?"

"Loke he's a fucking perv!"

Gray pitched in, "Yeah...I swear he was tryna look up some of the primary girl's skirts the other day," he shivered, "It was just wrong."

"Okay fine he's weird," Loke looked at Natsu, "Getting back on topic, how the hell did you get Lucy to agree to share with you?"

"_Lucy_ didn't agree. Levy's the one letting me stay."

"Does she realize she's screwed if any of the teachers find out?"

"Of course she does. She just doesn't want Gajeel to waste me again."

Loke grinned, "More like she wants to look after Happy."

"Hey it's not my fault Happy's too cute to resist," Natsu leaned back on his chair, "Anyway it's not like I'm _actually _sharing with them. I'm just like...I donnu the hobo that sleeps on the floor."

"But Lucy didn't want you to stay?" Loke asked.

"It's not like that she just doesn't wanna get into trouble," Natsu glanced at the clock, he'd do anything to get out of this lesson, "Why do you even care?"

"No reason," Loke said a little too quickly.

Gray laughed, "Oh sure. Not like you have a massive crush on her or anything."

"Shut up! I don't," The ginger teen blushed.

Confused, Natsu stared at Loke, "You like-"

The door burst open and a middle aged man walked in, "Sorry to disturb the lesson but Natsu needs to come to the headmaster's office."

Silence creeped through the room. Slowly, everyone turned to look at the boy who was now fidgeting nervously with his pencil, "Errm...gee I'd _love _to pay the good old Master a visit...but you know I'm really into this assignment."

"Just get your stuff and go," the teacher said lazily. This was the first time his eyes had come up from his book all lesson.

Natsu decided he hated that teacher.

Anxiously he stood up and made his way to the door. Loke and Gray gave him reassuring looks as the man that had come escorted him out the room. They headed for the Masters office.

"Errm...am I in trouble?"

The man gave Natsu a knowing look, "We have CCTV in this school. We know about the fight. So yeah, you're in trouble."

"What? But that wasn't even my fault!"

"Look, I don't wanna have this talk. So let's just get to the Master's office and you can argue with Makarov."

Natsu stayed quiet. Pushing the urge to punch something to the back of his mind he focused on what he'd got himself into. How could he be in trouble for getting his ass kicked?

They reached the door and Natsu paused. He'd never been here without knowing exactly what he'd done wrong. This felt strange. Taking in a deep breath he walked into the room.

Makarov's office wasn't small. But with the crowd of people that seemed to be gathered in the room it felt cramped. Gajeel was sitting with Lyon and Scorpio. Natsu could see Laxus shifting closer to Lucy as she sat timidly in front of the head of it all. Master Makarov.

"Thank you for getting him Guildarts," he said to the man who nodded and walked off, "Now Natsu, why don't you have a seat?"

Cautiously, Natsu sat between Lucy and Laxus, "I'm not sure why I'm here."

The Master's eyebrows arched, "Oh Really? Well then let me enlighten you," he carefully placed his hand on the large wooden desk in the middle of the room, "All of you are here today because of the fight that occurred two days ago. I can't promote this school as a peaceful environment if we have these sort of incidents happening. I'm putting you all in detention for the next week."

"What? Me and Luce didn't do anything!"

"Hey! Don't try and pin this all down on us Salamander we had our reasons," Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah! Stupid reasons. Which Luce wasn't even part of! Didn't stop you messing her and her book up."

"Natsu really you don't need to defend me-"

"Look our deal was with you!" Scorpio looked at Lucy, "_She _wasn't supposed to be part of it."

"ENOUGH!" Master Makarov yelled, "I hold you _all_ responsible for what happened and seeing as you're not moving past it I'm forced to do something," he scanned over the six teens in front of him, "I will not have any of my students fighting. Go get your detentions slips and get back to lessons."

"I can't believe this..." Natsu knew there was no point in arguing with him. Fuming with a mix of anger and hatred he stormed out the room, closely followed by Lucy.

"Natsu there's no point in getting angry."

"But it's just _so _fucking unfair!" He kicked the chair next to him, "This is complete bullshit!"

"I know. But you're making it worse," Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the corridor, "Let's just go back to lessons okay?"

"Actually..." Natsu stopped, "I've got a better idea."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Let's go...somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Anywhere. Away from here."

"You mean skive?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Natsu! I've never skived before."

"You've also never got a detention but today seems to be one of those days."

Lucy stiffened slightly, "My dad is gonna kill me."

"Luce don't worry about that. At least not now when I have master plans in mind," he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her in the direction of the school entrance.

"Natsu I _can't_ skive!"

"Yes you can! And you will. You're stressed, you need to let off some steam."

She paused, "Well..."

Natsu beamed, "That's the spirit. Come on let's get to town before the smoothie shop closes!"

"Wait no I didn't mean-" Natsu shoved Lucy through a door and she gave up on arguing.

Master Makarov saw the two friends sneak behind the music block to get out the school premises. He saw them climb over the gate. He saw them sitting at the bus stop, laughing with each other. His office overlooked everything, there was nowhere to hide. He shook his head.

_When will these kids learn,_ Master Makarov thought to himself, _this isn't a game._


	4. Awkward

Normally, silence would've made Lucy uneasy. In her estate it had been nothing but silence, nothing but emptiness. One of the reasons she liked Fairy Tail Academy so much was because every second was filled with some sort of life. The quiet scared her. It was like a sad memory trying to break through the defences she had so cautiously put in place.

But the silence in this detention was just...awkward. Looking around all Lucy could see was the depressed faces of the dysfunctional jumble of people that were here. Natsu was sulking in a corner which left her alone with Gajeel's gang. She should've been scared but they all looked so...sad, almost vulnerable. This was getting weird. Everything seemed so out of place here and Lucy wasn't sure how to act.

The six of them had been put in community detention. For today that meant they were painting over all the graffiti outside the English block. It was messy work and it didn't help that she seemed to be the only one doing anything useful.

"Boys..." Lucy muttered to herself. Picking up her paintbrush she got back to work.

* * *

><p>Natsu stroked Happy while silently thinking of ways to piss off Gajeel. Seeing as he couldn't take his anger out on Makarov, he'd decided Gajeel would have to do. But so far the schemes in his mind all resulted in serious injury or death. That wouldn't do. He needed humiliation, not a criminal record.<p>

"What do you think Happy?" Natsu lifted the cat to his eye-line.

"Meow..."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I guess setting his hair on fire is a _bit _much," he dropped the cat back on his lap and fell onto the grass.

_Should have something with fire though, _he thought with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p>"Need any help?" A voice called to Lucy as she struggled to reach the top of the wall.<p>

"God Natsu finally I thought you were gonna leave me stranded with these di-" Turning around Lucy was surprised to see Laxus standing in front of her, "Errm...hi?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Hi," grabbing a brush he started working.

Lucy just stood there quietly and observed the blonde as he easily reached the area Lucy couldn't. After a few minutes he spoke, "I just wanted to...apologize for everything."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah...for like, the fighting and stuff."

"And my book..."

"Yeah...sorry about that. Natsu was holding it so I thought it was his..." he lowered his eyes.

"So if it was Natsu's you wouldn't be sorry."

"Well...Natsu got himself in a shit hole with Gajeel. That makes me obliged to beat the living crap outta him until he's sorry."

Lucy's expression hardened, "You're making it hell for him you know."

"That's kinda the point. Anyway that doesn't matter. I'm tryna say that you shouldn't of been dragged into it", he stepped closer, "Don't worry about Natsu. He's a big boy."

"I know he can take care of himself but he's not as strong as you think he is."

"This whole Natsu thing will fly over once someone else gets on Gajeels nerve", he took another step forward so there was only a few inches separating their faces, "Anyway, you have better things to think about."

Lucy could see where this was going but had somehow lost all ability to move, "Right...that's great...errmm...aren't you like...in the uni division or something?"

"Yeah," Laxus smiled and touched her arm, "What? You don't like _older _guys?"

A voice came up behind them, "It's not that...more that creepy pervs don't interest her", Natsu took Lucy's arm out of his grasp, "Come on Luce, we're done here."

"But you didn't even do any work!" Lucy whispered as she was dragged off.

Laxus sighed with relief as he watched the two disappear behind the building, closely followed by Natsu's cat, "Sorry Gajeel...no luck!"

Gajeel, who was attempting to eat through the railing looked up, "What?"

"She didn't take the bait."

"Damn", the raven haired teen clenched his fists, "I actually thought this might work."

Lyon brushed though the grass, "You thought that getting Laxus and Lucy together would somehow destroy Natsu?"

"Well...I donnu. Urgh I need Salamander to be so broken he'd be willing to do anything for me to leave him alone."

Scorpio shook his head, "Why?"

"I just...do! Okay. I have my reasons."

_Yeah...stupid reasons, _Laxus shivered as he realized he'd just tried to get with a newbie. The things Gajeel were making them do was just getting ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"How could you let that creep get so close to you?" Natsu yelled as he pulled Lucy through the field.<p>

"I...errm...Well I wasn't gonna let anything happen!"

"Like hell you weren't!"

"Natsu just drop it."

"Why should-"

"Please."

He let go of her, "Just...don't do anything stupid."

"Really Natsu...you're telling _me_ not to be stupid."

"Hey!" They smiled at each other. Natsu crossed his arms, "I'm smarter than I look..."

"Hmmm...If you say so."

"Look, can we just get something to eat?" Natsu's eyes lit up at the idea of food.

"Ah yes, the amazing power your stomach has over you is impeccable", Lucy said sarcastically, "To the canteen we go!"

The smell of chips was enough to make Natsu sprint towards the doors leading to his heaven. Unfortunately a very angry red head was blocking the way.

"NATSU!" the girl grabbed him before he could run away, "Why aren't you at your detention!"

"Shit...LUCE! HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Erza looked down at him as he tried to escape from her grasp, "I asked you a question..."

"Errrm…wait...Luce are you running away!"

Lucy looked back at her friend, "I'm too young to die!"

One minute later, Erza had both of them slammed against the wall, "Why aren't you two in your detention."

"Laxus hit on me and Natsu dragged me away", Lucy blurted out then put on her best puppy eyes, "Please don't kill me."

Erza was silent for a moment, "You guys...are fucking retards."

"Well...Natsu can definitely make you _think _he is-"

"Hey!"

"QUIET!" Erza glared at both of them, "Master sees everything. Do you think he doesn't know you've ran off from your lunchtime punishment? Get your ass back to whatever you were doing before you're both suspended!" They weakly nodded as Erza released her grip, "And don't forget about tonight."

"Huh?" They both looked at her confusingly.

"Have you been living under a rock? Guildarts went on a business trip this morning. Cana's throwing a party at her house."

"How did we not know about this?" Natsu pouted, "Cana's parties are the best!"

"My first party! Well...my first party where I'm not forced to wear some creepy fancy dress", Lucy looked up dreamily, "Will there be music?"

"Probably"

"Dancing?"

"Well...if there's music I-"

"Oh! Beer?"

Erza smiled, "She hasn't actually met Cana has she?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked quietly.

Natsu laughed, "Don't worry Luce. They'll be beer."

Erza nodded, "_Lots_ of beer."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Lucy jumped excitedly.

"Oh poor sweet innocent Luce", Natsu grinned, "You have no idea what you're in for."


End file.
